


Time machine

by Anonymous



Series: My Way Series [4]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part four of My Way Series. Not native speaker. Not beta'd. I've tried hard, but this isn't a successful translation: (<br/>中文版http://sunny0421.blog131.fc2blog.us/blog-entry-218.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	Time machine

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of My Way Series. Not native speaker. Not beta'd. I've tried hard, but this isn't a successful translation: (  
> 中文版http://sunny0421.blog131.fc2blog.us/blog-entry-218.html

_Q: If you could go back in history, so to speak, and have a fantasy match with any player who you have never faced, who do you think you might pick?_  
 _NOVAK DJOKOVIC: Pete, for sure._  
 _Q. Such a great first and second serve and forehand, how do you think..._  
 _NOVAK DJOKOVIC: I would love to return that serve._  
 _\--Novak Djokovic Indian Wells Interview - March 12th 2012_

Novak rushed back to the hotel to watch the Roger-Andy match as soon as his own post-match press conference finished, but the result was totally beyond his expectations, maybe even beyond everybody's expectations. Roger came to Miami with his winning streak extended to sixteen since Rotterdam while Andy fell out of top thirty in ATP rankings and won only twice in the previous twenty-three encounters. Andy had defeated Roger in the exhibition match before, but an exhibition match was nothing more than a show, which no one took for serious. Most people, obviously with Novak included, had thought Roger would leave the court with a victory - if not a crushing victory. So he could not believe his eyes when he saw the final score on the TV screen: 7-6 (4), 1-6, 6-4. Then Roger walked towards the net before taking Andy's hand and wrapping one arm around his waist. There was nothing special about the customary routine itself, it was Roger’s facial expression that made Novak tighten his fist. Certainly, frustration was written all over his face, but Novak could read more complicated emotions. Then he watched the press conference online, hearing Roger say "enjoy him while you have him". No one would doubt the sincerity in his words. Novak even wondered which feeling would finally take over, the joy of seeing Andy's win or the chagrin of his own defeat.  
It was always the case.  
He knew that Roger reserved a special part in his heart for Andy, no, not only for Andy, but for Lleyton, Marat, Juanqui and those players who were of the same generation as well. Years ago, Roger would loudly yell and cheer for Marat while he watched his match in the players lounge. He also let out an excited shout when he heard about Lleyton beating Milos in Australian Open. That was what the experiences they shared had imprinted in his mind, which could neither be erased nor changed.  
It reminded Novak of Roger and Andy's exhibition. It was Andy who tickled the crowd with his exaggerated acts, but it was enough to take a look at the never-ending smiles on Roger's face to know how much he enjoyed their interactions. Roger was not the type who felt comfortable confessing personal feelings, but he cherished more than anyone else his old friends and rivals remaining on the tour. Novak realized lying between them was a giant gap, the name of which was time.

A beep from the door indicated Roger's return. Roger opened the door and entered into the room. Putting down the backpacks, he took out some clean clothes before going to the bathroom, and there soon came the sound of running water. Novak sat on the couch, lost in a daze, unconsciously tightening the grip on the cushion in his embrace until the bathroom door opened. Roger came out and walked towards the couch, wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts, holding a towel to wipe dry the hair, brown curly hair casually disheveled. He looked sexy even with the most common clothes. Novak stared at Roger, not knowing what to say. Obviously he needed some reassuring words to comfort his boyfriend, but his mind kept flashing back to the image of their hug.  
"It seems even a victory can't satisfy some person's desire," Roger said playfully, sitting down beside Novak.  
"I watched your game. Sorry for the result."  
"I’ve got some opportunities, but failed to seize them. Andy plays better and deserves the win," Roger shrugged. "That's what match is."  
Novak worried his bottom lip before asking hesitantly, "Do not you think Andy is better than me?"  
Roger raised an eyebrow, turning his head to look at him, waiting for him to explain the meaning of his question.  
"You look happier when you are with Andy, and you always pay him compliments..." Novak unsurely continued.  
"Jealous?" Roger chuckled.  
Although he knew Roger was just joking, Novak gave an honest answer after thinking about it for a while, "Yes, I think I am. I am jealous of tacit understanding between you and Andy, and the others old buddies as you call them. You talk with them in a different way, relaxing, _à l'aise_. I can't help but think you only feel comfortable when you are around players of early '80s. In Indian Wells, a journalist asked whom I would choose as opponent if I could pick one legend from history, I named Pete, but in fact, I was thinking about you. Sometimes I wish I were born a few years earlier so that I could meet you when you were in peak form...."  
It was the first time that Roger had realized his younger lover was bothered by some stupid ideas that came from nowhere. But as he decided it wouldn't hurt to make fun of his boyfriend, Roger threw a glance at Novak and said, "We did play against each other in 2006 and 2007 if I'm not mistaken, right? Which match do you think I didn’t play well? Monte Carlo, Davis Cup, Australian Open, or Montreal?"  
“No. It's me who was not good enough at that time. I wish I were at last year's level when we were in competition. Winning the Aussie semifinal in 2008 really meant a lot to me. I finally managed to defeat you in a Grand Slam, which proved that I could be a worthy opponent for you. It was almost as important as the title. But, you know, the mono thing…Suddenly the victory became meaningless. I even get the impression that the rivalry with Andy has occupied a large part of your career life, which I can't say is untrue, though. I bet you didn't notice when we met in Aussie in 2005. No. Let me finish." Novak stopped Roger before he could protest. "It's quite normal for a top player to ignore someone as humble as I was. I stood at the corner of a corridor, watching you pass by, not even throwing me a glance. Still remember you wore a blue T-shirt and white shorts. At that time, I thought I had to win a Grand Slam title one day so that we could be on the same level. But the more years I'm on the tour, the more you archives and the greater the gap is between us." Triggered by anxieties and bitter jealousy he didn't know existed, Novak poured out some gloomy thoughts that had been sealed in his heart. Then he lowered his head, voice fading.  
Roger didn't find fun in teasing anymore, though he was quite flattered hearing Novak's confession - what Novak just said was nothing less than a confession of deep affection - especially after a disappointing defeat. For the moment his task was to placate his young lover. Novak usually appeared optimistic and carefree, but he might also get trapped in these insignificant things. The current world number one didn't hide his childish side in front of Roger. He looked as if he were a sad dog waiting for owner's pat on his head. So he did. Roger extended his hand, resting behind Novak's head, entwining his fingers with Novak's spiky hair. Roger sighed. He should have been more frank and open to his boyfriend.  
Roger cleared his throat, voice rougher than usual as he was not accustomed to such a straightforward expression of feelings. "You are the only one," he said. Novak quickly raised his head, eyes slightly widen, surprised by the sudden confession. Roger's hand slid down to the nape of Novak's neck to hold him still, leaning in and tenderly sealing his lips. Novak soon kissed back, one hand tugging Roger’s T-shirt to make them closer, pulling him into a lingering kiss. When they separated for air, Roger left his right hand on Novak's cheek, thumb stroking back and forth a small piece of soft skin. He said with smiles, "I won't do this to Andy. And you are a very tough opponent. I must maintain the best state and perform at 120% every time we meet in a tournament. Your performances were really excellent last year and definitely deserved all the Grand Slam titles you won. Sorry, I should have told you that earlier."  
Novak blushed and pursed his lips to suppress a smile, but ended up in twisting the corners of his lips anyway, hazel green eyes full of affection. Roger's praise always made him giggle happily and stupidly no matter how much he had archived.  
"Besides, you also have Andy." It took Novak several seconds to realize that whom Roger referred to was the Scottish Andy Murray. "You've known each other since you were twelve. You spent the whole winter together in Perth preparing for the Australian Open last year and played football in Indian Wells. Look at the way you two hugged each other. Have I mentioned Richard? I should havd. And Ernests, you studied in the same tennis school in Germany, right? Oh, should I remind you that you went out for a cup of coffee with Marat and watched football with Rafa?"  
Roger's complaints turned Novak's smile into a smirk. Roger showed him that he wasn't the only one who noticed such trivia and kept it to heart, that he wasn't the only one who sometimes felt uncertain about their relationship. Only with the efforts from both sides could a relationship last as long as possible. So he threw back the same question to Roger, "Jealous?"  
Roger pretended to think about it for a while and replied with the same answer, "Yes, I think I am." But he quickly changed into a more serious tone, "You were good friends long before we ever knew each other, but I can't help but feel lost to see your intimate behaviors."  
"But you are the only one," Novak said in an earnest tone, holding Roger's hand, looking directly into the brown eyes.  
"I know. Just, emotion sometimes takes over reason, I guess." Roger slid his fingers along the curve of Novak's neck to rest on the shoulder, teasingly caress his collarbone, which was perfectly exposed as Novak wore a décolletage T-shirt. "I lost the match today. Do you consider helping me make my day better?" He asked in a flirting tone with a seemingly innocent expression.  
Novak leaned close with a bright smile on his face, whispering in Roger's ear, "Whatever you want."

There doesn't exist time machine in the world and I can't travel back in time to meet who you were, which is a shame but I'm okay with that. What happened can't be changed, so I'll just leave it as what it is. What really matters is the moments we share and will share.  
I will enjoy you while I have you, and please, enjoy me while you have me.  
Fin


End file.
